Thomas Wilson and the Olympians Book 1: the Battle for Olympus
by AndyIngram
Summary: Thomas Wilson lives in a New York, lives a normal life, and goes to a normal school. But when hes introduced to a new world he'll have to fight to save it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Thomas Wilson I grew up In New York, it was my home and I loved it except I hated my school. My school Eagles middle school was horrible, and it didn't help that I was 13 in 7th grade. But I had to put up with the school due the fact that no other school would let me in. It started in 3 elementary schools I got kicked out of due to me getting into fights. I don't know what it was but I just could not help myself from fighting. It's like it's what I'm supposed to do. But back on track. The school officer would always look at me like he wanted to kill me or something. Today I walked past him and he just looked at me with a burning hatred and said "hurry to class kid" in a hateful tone, I looked back and he wasn't there, so I just ignored it and kept walking. I entered my history class just before the clock turned 8:30, "take you seat Mr. Wilson we have a lot to cover on ancient Greek today." I took my seat next to my best friend Oliver, we was new to the school he got here about 3 weeks ago, and we became friends almost instantly. "Hey what's up man" Oliver asked me as I sat down, "nothing I'm just really tired this morning" I said at the last moment when my teacher slammed a book on my desk. I looked over to him frightened, "what page number are we supposed to be on Mr. Wilson"

"I…I don't know sir." I reapplied looking in my text book for a page that we might be on.

"Well maybe you should pay attention in class more" he walked away shaking his head.

"Ms. Livingstone what page are we supposed to be on?"

A girl with blond hair in a ponytail said "page 153."

We read about the Olympus and Kronos for about 30 minutes, after the lesson our teacher started asking us recap questions.

"So Mr. King, who was the god of the sky?"

Oliver looked stunned, he barely ever paid much attention in class "Zeus."

"Yes good."

"Who is was the god of the sea?" the girl with blond hair raised he hand shaking and saying I know. "Since you so want to Ms. Griffin who was the god of the sea?"

The girl had a way to happy mile on her face "Poseidon."

"Yes" said my teacher as he turned to me.

"And who was the god of the underworld and death? Mr. Wilson."

I opened my mouth to answer the intercom came on.

"We are no entering a hard lock down" a women's voice said.

"The west side of the school needs to leave the school out your windows."

"Everyone out now" my teacher said as he opened the window, it took me a minuet to proses was happening because every kid was yelling and pushing to get out side. Oliver and I was about to go out the window when the door flew across the room and almost hit Oliver, where the door stood was a monster human thing. It was about 7 feet tall with leathery brown skin, spikes from the top of its head to the bottom of its short tail, its face was deformed at it was drooling white ooze, and it was very muscular. It came after me and Oliver, but our teacher stood in front of it and us, "you will not harm my students" he tried to punch is but it caught his punch, picked him up and threw him out the window, Oliver and I ran out into the hallways, it chased us. We passed through a maze of lockers until we stopped and ran into a boy's bathroom. "What is that thing" I said panicking, there was a big RAAAR outside of the bathroom. "I'm going to run out side and distracted it, you take this and on my command press the fire emblem" he handed me a dark red bracelet and in the middle was a bronze circle with a red fire emblem it the middle of the bronze. "Are you insane what is a bracelet going to do against that?"

But I didn't get to finish Oliver ran out into the hall way. I followed a few seconds after putting the bracelet on as I left the bathroom. Oliver was a few feet away from the exit fighting the monster of with a bronze dagger. The monster swung its hand down to crush Oliver but he blocked the fist with his dagger "now!" Oliver yelled. I was so frightened and was so unaware of my surroundings I just looked at the bracelet and pressed the fire emblem, suddenly the bracelet grew into a sword with a dark red leather grip, a fire emblem on the blade above the handguard, and a bronze blade. "Wow" I said quietly "help!" Oliver yelled the monster was about to pick him up, I ran to towards the monster, it turned around to me and started to run, it swung its huge fist toward my head, I ducked, and slashed at its hip, the monster yelled in pain and turned towards me suddenly I saw a dagger striking out of the its leg, "Kill it!" Oliver yelled. I trusted my bronze blade into the monsters chest, hitting its heart. The monster let out a loud noise that sounded like painful yelling, I pulled my sword out of its chest with a thud the monster fell and turned to ash. "What the hell is happening?" I yelled, we heard people running down the hallway towards us. "No time to explain we have to go now." he started to run for an exit I followed. "Press the fire emblem," he told me as we exited the school, I did and it shrunk back into the bracelet same as before. we ran until we reached a bus station, "stop!" I yelled, "we have to keep going we have to get to camp" Oliver said as we started to walk "tell me what's going on, what was that thing, how did the sword bracelet happen, what camp?

"Look I'll tell you once were safe."

"Safe from what?" but Oliver didn't pay attention we just kept walking.

We kept walking until we reached a house, but we didn't go in we walked to the side where a hose was. "Turn it on and hold the hose right here" he pointed to the ground, "wa..." but I was cut off "just do it."

I was confused but I turned the hose on and Oliver pulled out a gold coin "oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering" Oliver recited, something happed though I don't exactly know what. "Show me Chiron" Oliver threw the coin into the water, suddenly a man popped up, "my dear Oliver King, has something happened?" the man asked.

"Yes, there was a monster at the school"

"Is Thomas all right?"

"Yes he's right here."

"Ok I'm sending someone to pick you up, go to the empire state building they will meet you there."

Then the image stopped we were standing there and I dropped the hose.

"Come on we have to catch a cab."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of** **Thomas Wilson and the Olympians. I hope you enjoy, and please review it helps. thanks and enjoy**

 **P.S. excuse any spelling er-ours (i cant spell)**

The cab took us to the empire state building. Oliver paid the driver and we got out of the car. "Stay close to me," Oliver said as we walked inside the huge building. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for someone" Oliver was looking around.

"Who?" I looked around as well.

"Don't know."

We walked around for a bit until a boy who looked 15 approached us, he had shaggy black hair and was wearing, a blue shirt, shorts, sandals, and a beaded necklace. "Hey Oliver good to see you, what's going on? I had to leave school early." Oliver was about to speak but he was cut off "and who are you?" he looked at me.

"I'm Thomas Wilson, who are you"

The boy looked at Oliver "so you found a half blood."

"Yeah" Oliver turned to me.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled, a lot of people heard. And Oliver and the boy looked frightened.

"I can put up with a lot but just 20 minutes ago I killed a monster thing, a bracelet turned into a sword, you wouldn't answer any of my questions and you talked to a person through water! Can someone just explain what's happening?"

"This isn't to place we should be discussing this." Oliver said

"Argus is waiting for us out side, well talk in the car" the boy said.

We walked outside and towards a white van. The boy looked at me "oh my names Percy Jackson."

I was happy to finally at least get one answer.

We walked out of the building and went to the street where a big van was waiting "oh and just to warn you so you don't freak out but Argus the driver was eyes all over his body." Percy said looking at the car.

I just shook my head and accepted that this is insane. Oliver slid open the door to the van and we all got inside. In the front was a man with eyes all over his body, I had no reaction I just gulped and sat in a seat near Oliver and Percy.

They started to explain about the Greek gods and goddesses, and how their real and how you can see it in western culture. I interrupted Percy with a question "wait how do they influence western culture?"

"Well your school is eagle's middle" Oliver answered my question.

"And the eagle is a symbol of Zeus" Percy added.

They went on explaining about half bloods and monsters

"So that thing that attacked me was a monster, and it was attacking me because I'm a half blood?" I was lost for words my world had just turned upside down, apparently I was half god half human, a half blood.

"Yes the monster was discussed as the school police officer so that he could get close and decide when to strike" Oliver jumped in.

"And the bracelet, it turned into a sword? How do you explain that?" I just could not believe that any of this was real.

"You see the bracelet has magic, when you press the fire emblem it will turn into a sword." Oliver admitted.

"Well it only makes sense" I joked, I pressed the fire and the bracelet around my arm turned into a sword.

"Cool" I laughed. I was always fascinated with swords.

"Its name is fire reaper" Oliver added as he stared at the blade.

I pressed the fire and it turned back into a bracelet.

They explained a little more about everything until we got to long island.

"What at long island?" I asked.

"Camp-Half Blood" Percy answered.

We walked up a hill getting closer to this camp.

"So most people come here after school in the summer to train to fight monsters and learn to protect themselves, others stay all year but not many."

We finally got to the top, I looked down to see in the distance a big blue house like a barn almost. We walked for a few minutes until we reached a tree. On the tree a golden flees layer and a dragon next to it.

"Wow' I said a little to load it startled the dragon and it woke from its sleep. The dragon looked like it was about to attack, but Percy said "he's with us and the dragon calmed down and went back to sleep. We were so close that we could see the big blue house. A man, no a man half horse came out of the building "hello Oliver, Percy."

"Hello" they both said politely.

"Well I must get going, I have to be home by 6, or my mom will be worried. I'll see you in a week Chiron." Percy walked off back to Argus.

"Bye Percy" Chiron replied, "you must be Thomas, I heard great things about you" the man/hose laughed.

"Are you a centaur?" I asked in awe.

"Why yes I am young Wilson" the centaur replied.

"Oliver thank you so much for bring him here, I'll show him around."

Oliver nodded and walked off passed the house.

Chiron let me into the house and gave me a tour.

"You must have many questions" Chiron said.

"Well not really just one." I told him about how my teacher tried to fight a monster and got thrown out the window.

"Aw yes you see there is this thing called mist, it keeps mortals from seeing the truth, it shows them what they'll believe." He explained.

"Oh ok that makes sense" I tried to thank it over.

"Your teacher probably saw a big man with a knife, trying to harm you" he led me out of the house. I nodded in agreement and we walked to the side of the house, I looked out to the left, and there was a strawberry field. "Welcome to Camp-Half Blood" Chiron said pointing out into a camp. I looked where he was pointing but instead of seeing a normal happy camp it looked sad and there was people scattered everywhere in armor and with weapons, it looked like they were preparing for war.


End file.
